


Harsh Light of Day and Night

by The_Evil_Slayer



Series: The Evil Spike Chronicles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Evil_Slayer/pseuds/The_Evil_Slayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Buffy under Spike's claim, they pursue to find the Gem of Amara. The gang try to prevent their plan, but what the scoobies don't know is that Spike is not only after the gem but also after Willow, but what for?<br/>Sequel to Spike's Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                             

 

Sequel to Spike's Girl.

The scoobies slowly came back into the library, still stunned by what they just witnessed. Giles stayed wondering the corridors, searching for where Spike had taken his slayer. Oz put his arm around Willow's shoulders in a way he thought might be comforting, as he could never seem to make his face express how he felt, leaving it more or less blank. Xander just walked in like a zombie, his mind focused on anything but walking and therefore caused him to walk straight into the table and pulling him out of his thoughts to be able to finally say something, anything.

"What the Zeus?" he breathed as he slumped into the nearest chair.

"I think Spike has still got Buffy in thrall," Oz offered and sat opposite him, pulling Willow onto his lap and into his arms as if trying to hold her together.

"Well, it's either that or she really just has the hots for him," everyone just stared at Cordelia like she just grew a second head, "what don't pretend you haven't noticed? He's one hunk of a guy, I'd be all over him if he wasn't trying to kill us."

"It's not just a thrall," Angel finally piped up, the occupants of the room turned to find him still in his little corner, indicating that he hadn't moved from his spot since Buffy first arrived earlier that day.

"What do you mean?" Willow turned to look at the brooding man.

Angel sighed, "Spike's claimed her, it's like a thrall but more powerful and... it's permanent." He bowed his head to study the tips of his shoes, not wanting to see the fearful expressions on the children before him.

"A claim? What can he do to her with a claim?" Cordelia asked, pretending to actually care about the situation, only trying not to seem too happy that Angel might finally be available.

"He's not going to hurt her is he?" Willow asked anxiously, afraid for her best girl friend.

"Doesn't look like it," Angel grimaced, "Spike might have other plans. And I'm really, really hoping that it isn't what I'm thinking."

At that moments, Giles burst into the room out of breath as he stumbled over to the entrance of his office and picked up a bottle of water, everyone stared at the exhausted librarian as Willow rushed over and fused over him.

"Spike" gasp "killed Principal Snyder" deep breath "took Buffy," Giles managed to get out. Willow sat him down into a chair and tried to calm him down as best she could.

"Well, good riddance to Snyder," again everyone turned to look at Cordelia strangely, "what? I mean yeah, tragedy but admit it, he was a bitter, horrible man." She was shortly answered by nods and murmured "true"s from everyone in the room.

They were all startled by a loud crash and screams emanating from the corridor, Xander skidded over to the door and looked out only to step back as he dodged a flying textbook to the head. Through the window they could see students shouting, screaming and running from a certain part of the school.

"Everyone's panicking," Xander announced and walked back to the table where everyone sat.

"One of my texts are missing," Giles said from where he was looking through his scrolls, noticing a very important and possibly dangerous scroll missing. Angel peered into the caged area, where he kept the non-academic texts, to help Giles search for it. "Someone has taken one of my scrolls."

"Which one, Giles?" Willow went over to see the texts she hardly ever got to see as Giles was over-protective of his books.

"Oh dear Lord. It's the 'Gem of Amara' scroll!" he exclaimed, fear over taking the mostly calm seeming man.

Xander - as always - had no idea what they were talking about. "The what-of-a-what scroll?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Spike scanned over the open scroll, reading the ancient text as clear as if it were English. A broad wicked smile graced his lips as he looked over the writing.

"Oh, this is good," he peered up to look at his newly-claimed slayer approvingly, "this is very good." Buffy smiled proudly back at him as he sauntered towards her, Spike grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her into his cool, hard chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her pressed into him, allowing her to feel his hard length, Buffy seemed to love the feeling of being trapped inside the steel bars of Spike's arms around her and having pleased him immensely.

"I did good?" she breathed as she looked into his darkening eyes.

"You did, pet. You did very well. That means you get a  _very_  special treat." Spike leered at her and pulled them both towards the basement, carrying the scroll with them.

Buffy giggled with delight as he hauled her onto the bed, she sat up on her elbows and watched him place the scroll on the makeshift couch and searched through a shopping bag that he recently dumped in the corner, preferably after he took her home last night.

Spike turned his head to grin evilly at the readily-waiting girl over his shoulder as he shifted through the plastic bag. "Take your clothes off, Kitten." He waited til she started pulling her black tank-top over her head to continue, "Want you all nice an' ready for me."

When her skirt went, he turned his attention back to the bag to restrain himself from throwing his body on top of hers and pound her into oblivion for hours on end. A painful throbbing came from his cock as it strained against the steel zip of his denim jeans, he reached a hand down to stroke it soothingly only to elicit a groan from the back of his throat. Suddenly, he felt the object of his desire and pulled it out, being careful so as to not let Buffy see it til she was naked and waiting for him.

Swiftly, her clothes went flying across the side of the bed, creating an untidy pile in the far corner of the room and her boots soon followed. Once undressed, she laid herself down and prompt up on her elbows again, an aching wetness emanating from between her legs just waiting to be filled by a Big Bad demon just across the room.

As soon as Spike heard her boots clatter to the floor, he toed his own off and slipped his duster and red over-shirt down his shoulders to the basement floor. Tugging at the hem of his black tee up over his head and onto the growing pile beneath his feet, leaving him clad only in his jeans. Slowly and seductively, he turned on his heel and strode over to the bed where a very naked slayer laid waiting for him. A red flush coming over her cheeks, her pulse quickening and her breaths getting heavier as he approached.

He knelt on the bed and crawled up next to her with such deadly grace that just made her hotter and wetter for him. Laying on his side next to Buffy, he gently took her hand and placed a small box in her palm. "Got you something, luv," he purred as he kissed and nibbled her ear, leaving her moaning softly at his actions. "Saw it on my way home last night and thought of you, got some other stuff too for your liking."

Buffy peered at the box and bit her lip in anticipation, wondering what he bought her. She opened the lid and poured the contents into her free hand and puzzled over what she saw. A pink-rubber bunny with a silicone ring attached to the base, she looked closer and made out a silver looking bullet sheathed inside; a spare rolled in her palm next to the small rabbit.

<http://www.rampantrabbitheaven.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/bunnybulletvibratorcta.jpg>

"You know what it is?" Spike breathed in a husky whisper, sending the fine hairs at the side of her neck in motion.

"A toy rabbit?" she asked meekly, Spike took in the expression on her face and saw just how innocent she was in the ways of sex. A smirk curled his lips as he knew that teaching her this kind of pleasure was going to be undeniably fun, imagining her writhe and respond to the toys he got made him rock hard and almost whimpered at the pain in his jeans.

 "What's it do?" she turned to look at the lust filled eyes of her vampire lover. Buffy watched curiously as he took the pink toy and scooted down the bed, rolling over to settle over her legs and nudged them apart, placing himself between them. Spike made a show of slipping the ring over his index finger; ever so slowly and never taking his dark eyes off hers.

"Why don't I show you, pet." He said huskily as he brushed a finger over the toy and a faint buzzing came from the rubber. Buffy shivered as he sensually stroked the tips of its ears over her warm, flushed skin. The vibrations sending a blazing warmth down between her thighs when he grazed the toy down between her breasts, then with aching slowness circled her areolas before sweeping over her hard dusky nipples. The lightest of touches teasing her to the edge, arching her back to enforce more contact but Spike moved it up in time, keeping the same amount of pressure throughout the tease.

Once bringing much needed attention to her heaving, milky breasts, he moved the toy down her chest and over the taut muscles of her abdomen; her golden skin now coated in a very thin layer of warm perspiration. Spike watched as her muscles twitched whenever the vibrations touched a certain sensitized area, his mouth watered at the site of the slayer at his mercy, begging to be taken in such delicious ways he could think of. 

 The zip pressed harder into his fully erect member, bringing too much pain even for him, he needed to be released from his prison before it caused too much damage. "Unzip me, Slayer," he finally groaned out. He watched as Buffy lifted shaking, eager hands to his fly and pulled him out, she could see the indentations of teeth from the zip along his pulsing cock. "That's a good girl," he sighed in relief and pleasure as he escaped the almost blinding pain and into the soft-heated caress of her small hands.

 Buffy quickly took that as a sign to start pumping him, wanting to please Spike and watch the building desire on his face as she did so. Feeling hot hands sliding up and down his dick, he looked down to where Buffy held him securely and pumping him with gradually building speed. With his free hand he battered hers away from his cool meat, she whimpered at the loss of contact and opportunity to please her lover.

"Not yet, Kitten. First you need to receive your special reward, yeah?" At that, he moved the vibrating rabbit into her dark, brown curls; slowly lowering the toy further down til her reached just above her pussy. 

The vibrations just above her most sensitive spot made her gasp and bucked up into Spike's finger, this time he allowed her to increase the pressure there and she moaned loudly as the feeling went straight to her soaking core. Her let writhe wildly under the feel of the buzzing rubber for a little while longer before he pressed her down into the mattress, stopping her movements completely.

"Ah, ah. Stay still, luv," he whispered as he moved the toy slightly lower, going unnoticed by the needy slayer. "Stay just like that til I tell you you can move."

And suddenly the vibrating rabbit was right above her clit.

She threw her head back at the feel of the light touch of buzzing vibrations above her hard nubbin, whimpering and biting her lip to keep from moving and disobeying Spike's wishes. But she knew that this - even though it felt soooo good - wouldn't bring her off. It was taking her so close to the edge but Spike never gave her the sweet blissful release she was just dying for.

This was torture. Buffy thought that she must have done something wrong to have him tease her so mercilessly. Just one little movement, just a bit more pressure and she'd be taken over the edge. However, Spike just kept her in a state between release and building heat, a limbo. He was sure that she was rapidly losing her sanity when he looked up at the blissful-tortured expression on her face, he knew what she wanted and he wanted her to beg for it.

_Not the begging kind. Lets find that out, shall we._

He leaned down and placed himself hovering just over her, his head turned to the side with his lips ever so close to her ear. Sinfully delicious sounds emanating from her throat as he breathed teasingly over his claiming mark on her neck.

"Spiiiike." She whimpered as she felt him come closer to her burning body.

"Something you want?" Spike chuckled lightly at her needy tone, enjoying how much he can affect the Slayer like this.

"Please, Spikie," oh she was begging now and Spike reveled in it, but he wondered if he can bring it up a notch or two; make her plead for it.

"'Please' what? I can't do anything til you tell me what you want, pet." Spike purred, he was sure that she was nearly insane now with need.

"I wanna CUM! Please, Spike. Let me cum, please!" Buffy sobbed as she pleaded him, she knew she did everything he asked til this point and he at least should give her something in return. Even though she loved doing as he pleased, mostly something evil and illegal or something naughty in the bedroom.

Spike finally took pity on the whimpering girl and pressed the rabbit hard on her clit, "CUM!" Spike growled as he rubbed the vibrating toy over her throbbing clit. He watched her shudder and scream in ecstasy as the intense climax ripped through her, her hot juices flowing all over his hand. 

Buffy's vision blurred into black and red as hot, white pleasure shot through every nerve in her entire body, her limbs shook and pulsed under the extreme sensation; her blood singing in her ears as she screamed under Spike's ministrations of the most intense pleasure she had ever felt yet. Spike kept the toy where it was to draw the orgasm out longer and harder as it washed over her til he thought that she'd had enough and let her come down from the wonderful heights he took her to.

Turning off the rabbit, he slipped it off his finger and licked his hand clean of her juices, he groaned at the sweet taste of his slayer; like sickly-sweet honey. Spike crawled off the bed as Buffy took in heaving gulps of air, he laid the pink toy on the dresser for later and kicked off his jeans. Finally seeing how painfully erect he really was, bobbing against his hard six-pack with a deep purple shade covering every inch of his member, his slit weeping drops of precum down the sides as he stood next to the bed.

Once her breathing returned to normal, Buffy felt a slight dip in the mattress and before she could react, Spike covered her body with his lean and masculine one. Growling possessively, he slid easily and harshly into her still quivering folds and started pounding into the slayer before she could recover. Buffy shrieked in delight as Spike took what his demon demanded from her and was already on the edge of release, Buffy's sensitive walls not far behind. She gasped and writhed as he hit that spot that made her body wild and hungry for a sweet, endless release, sending her spiralling into a blissful, dark and warm abyss. In mere moments, they screamed and howled in ecstasy and pain as they brought each other off before collapsing in a heap of tangled limbs.

Spike had just enough strength and coherent thought to roll off the sedated slayer as they both began to fall into a restorative sleep. He curled up next to Buffy, wrapping his arms around her sleeping form and licked his marks possessively as he drifted off, a proud and devious smile gracing his lips.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Angel had explained what a claim is and exactly what it does, all occupants of the school were ushered off the premises by police and emergency services. The gang sat on the curb across the school watching officers line the school property with police tape and doctors haul out a gurney with a body shaped lump underneath a thin, white sheet; a cold, dead arm dangling uselessly over the edge.

Giles lectured the young teens about the fabled gem and its powerful properties, whilst the children gasped at the thought of Spike being able to kill during daylight, Angel remembered when his counterpart Angelus read through a copy of the text and found out its other uses when in the hands of a witch. He glanced anxiously at the red headed girl from the corner of his eye, thinking of a way to guard her as best he could in case Spike had the same idea what flitted through the grandsire's mind.

"So, the evil undead has Buffy under a claim, which allows him to control her like a very happy puppet. And is also gunning for this gem that makes him basically unkillable." Xander summarized of what little they found out from Buffy's reappearance and re-disappearance.

"Precisely, which means that we must prevent Spike from retrieving the gem and release Buffy from the claim. Angel?" Giles turned to the souled vampire for guidance. "How do we intend to remove Spike's claim?"

Angel looked to the watcher with a sullen look draped across his brooding face. "Spike has to be dust to free Buffy," everyone looked very pleased and expectantly at the master vampire, knowing that he was the closest person to being able to take Spike out, but as he continued their hopeful expressions turned dismal. "I can't be the one to do it, he's family and now that he's claimed someone, I can not intervene with their... relationship. I can't lay a fang on either one of them."

"So we need to focus mostly on not letting him get the gem. Also we need to locate where they are, Willow you'll help with a locating spell later." Giles announced to the eager witch, sitting on Oz's lap she was more or less bouncing with excitement at helping out with a spell.

The master vampire eyed Willow cautiously, hoping that if Spike was to use Willow for a specific spell that she wouldn't jump right in for the opportunity to perform a spell by herself. But he knew that the girl wasn't stupid enough to help the peroxided pest, however, Spike still has a thrall which he could easily use on the girl if he was close enough.

Finally deciding to follow Willow and protect her as best he could without burning in the sun or getting spotted by the oblivious girl as to make sure Spike wouldn't get the idea of using the spell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hours before Spike could walk out without burning to a crisp, and he used their time to teach his little morsel what he knows from his hundred-plus years experience in pleasing a partner. Hours of using the toys he got the night before, torturing the slayer into blissful oblivion, teasing her to the point of pain.

By the time sunset was ten minutes away, they laid on the bed completely spent from their latest vigorous activity. He'd somehow managed to teach her a bit of 69 but with a twist, emphasis on the 'but'. When he got her ready, he got her to place a vibrating plug into his tight hole whilst he did the same for her, combined with Buffy sucking him off and Spike feasting off her sweet juices; it took them no time to come to an explosive release.

With what little strength she had, Buffy had gotten herself to roll back up and rest on Spike's cool, hard chest as they waited for sunset. Now that they'd restored to their natural selves - or claimed self in Buffy's case - Spike reluctantly got them up and back into their clothes. He restrained himself as Buffy pouted at him the entire time they got dressed, her lower lip tempting his demon to have a little nibble. All business now, Spike took the scroll and placed it into a steel box beneath his bed, securing it as to not let any greedy vamps get their grubby hands on it.

Once tucked away safely, Spike turned back to the still pouting slayer and took her hand. "Now, Slayer. We're gonna go out an' gather up some minions to help us find our pretty little gem." He smirked but she still continued to have that stubborn lip to stick out.

"Can't we find it ourselves?" Buffy whined.

"We're going to need vamps to watch our backs an' some who know how to decipher cryptic messages to help us find it, pet." Still her lip didn't budge. "Gonna get that lip if you keep it out like that." Spike purred and leaned forward to catch it between his blunt teeth, Buffy giggled devilishly as they kissed and nibbled each other breathlessly. Before it could turn into something more, Spike tore his lips away from Buffy's and let her breathe.

"Come on, luv. I'll let you beat 'em til they'll do as their told and if not... well, you can go ahead and stake 'em." With Buffy's answering giggle, they rushed out the building to the nearest cemeteries and vamp nests.

 

Hours later, Spike stood over a whimpering vampire that'd been pummeled ferociously by the slayer now holding him down. The dark-haired demon looked back and forth between the master vampire and slayer and frowned at the cooperation between the two.

Buffy brought her fist up to bloody up his face when Spike caught it lightly in his hand to stop her intentions. "Now, now. We need to find out if he can be useful to us first, Kitten." He looked sternly at the wide-eyed puppy dog look his slayer was giving him but kept her hand still as he told her, she gave up when his resolve didn't faze and mumbled a 'fine', loosening her grip on the vamp. Even if she tried, she couldn't disobey Spike's wishes and so she had to do as she was told anyway.

Menacingly, Spike leaned over the nearly crippled vampire and spoke with a demanding growl. "Now, mate. Prove to us you're useful or you'll meet your dusty end."

The frightened vamp looked back and forth between the overpowering beings and complied as their looks didn't show any mercy would be bestowed upon him tonight if he didn't prove his worth. "I-I'm an engineer... I used to work on the town's tunnel system before I was turned. It's all I was ever good for." His babbling did him good as Spike signalled Buffy to release him. Cautiously, he got to his feet and stood far away from the slayer as possible, Spike roughly pushed him towards the small crowd of gathered up minions behind a mausoleum and announced to them that they were useful enough to stay un-dusted.

"But if I catch any of you lot with my girl or try to take the gem for yourselves, then I promise you'll meet a slow and painful death. Got it?" Vigorous nods and audible gulps were his only answers when he gestured them to start following behind him and Buffy as they made their way back to the factory. Buffy clinged to Spike and whispered her question of what her reward was going to be this time, Spike growled back in a low tone that neither of the vamps could hear except a very pleased giggle coming from the slayer as she deviously toyed with the lapels of his duster.

They all looked to each other with a questioning eyebrow raised and thought it was no use asking anyone as Spike snarled at their looks and they shrank back into their small demeanors, letting themselves be led by their new master towards his lair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow walked sullenly towards the apartment complex for the scooby meeting at Giles' place, she still felt a huge loss as one of her best friends had been taken away from her. However, being able to develop her witchcraft skills was a plus but still there was that niggling empty hole in her heart reminding her the reason why she was helping out with the spell; to save her dearest girl friend.

She walked on with Oz draping his arm over her shoulders as a means of comfort and support, he could feel her distress roll off her and tightened his hold slightly to somehow reassure her. But he knew that she'd feel this way til Buffy was back and unclaimed by the tricky and unpredictable vamp. They walked with little stakes and crosses as they made their way to Giles' apartment in the cold, eerily quiet night, completely oblivious to the soul vamp watching from the rooftops of near by buildings.

Once they entered the Watcher's home safely, Angel jumped down to the empty street below with deadly grace and silence that when he was on the ground he could hear a very familiar laugh. He turned around to face the direction of a cemetery at least a mile from where he stood, a small group of vampires grudgingly trudged behind a blond couple walking with the arms around each other. Angel watched as Spike kept Buffy in his possessive embrace as she toyed with his leather duster, he groaned at the way the slayer giggled and beamed up at his grandchilde. Every cell in his body wanted nothing more than to stake the peroxided pest and release Buffy from her prison, however, his demon held him back as it recognized him as his family and with the claim he's put on the girl; he can not do as his heart and soul wanted.

 He was stuck in place til they were out of sight, he squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the tears that threatened to fall at the loss of his beloved slayer. As he gathered up his resolve, his determination grew and he strode towards the Watcher's place with quick, deadly grace. All he wanted to do was watch one of the scoobies dust his annoying, low-life of a grandchilde and hold Buffy again in a protective, loving and possessive hold. Not letting anything or anyone touch her ever again.

The young children were startled by the abrupt arrival of the soulful vampire, they started to question his cold, hard behaviour til he turned to them in full vampire mien and snarled viciously at them. Everyone shrank away from the angered vamp except the older British man reaching for a stake on his desk, he only stopped when his demonic visage shifted back into his brooding, human face and apologized for his sudden actions.

"I assume from your mood that you've recently spotted Buffy and William the Bloody or you have other information about the gem or the claim, which you have yet to inform us?" Giles asked as formally as his stiff, upper-class British tone could muster after what he'd seen from the master vampire.

"Spike's gathering minions," he said simply as a matter of fact, "he must be starting his search." Angel walked to the other side of the room and leant against the wall dividing the lounge and the kitchen, trying to calm himself down from the pain and anguish the sight of Buffy and Spike caused him.

"Well, that means we should start ours," Giles went over to his desk and removed a map of Sunnydale from the top drawer and pulled two jars of powder from his bookcase. "Willow, if you please." The Watcher gestured for Willow to sit on the floor opposite him and layout the map neatly between them.

He then handed a jar to the red headed girl and began to sprinkle the colourful powder over the map as he performed a short chant. Two small lights appeared on the map indicating the blond couple were near the school, Willow gave a relieved smile to everyone in the room til the twinkling lights began to move everywhere except any buildings in Sunnydale. They watched the flitting lights dance across the paper, Willow looked to Giles panickly; wanting an answer for this unexpected result.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike watched the potent smelling smoke drift up from the bowl, he looked anxiously at Dalton, his recent minion found by the slayer on their way back to the factory. The slightly bloodied up vamp searched the bowl of burnt ingredients for confirmation that the spell worked, he tried to ignore the impatient Spike now growling right in his ear.

"Well?" Spike snarled at the quiet minion, who then sighed in relief and turned to the master vampire.

"It worked, I don't think I've performed such a powerful cloaking spell before with what little power I have." Dalton started to pack up the ingredients and placed the book back on the pile on the table.

"You're sure that the Slayer's gang of do-gooders aren't going to find us?" Spike watched the nervous vamp walk around packing up the powders and potions, deliberately avoiding eye contact with the blond demon.

"Very sure, Master Spike. I made it so anyone performing a locating spell that it will confuse them, as in lead them away from here. They'll think that you're hiding in any building in town." He hastened to explain when he remembered how Spike got if he took too long to explain or said he wasn't exactly sure about certain information or spells. He still had bruises around his neck and shoulders from being grabbed and pushed roughly into walls and the table when Spike lost his temper.

"Good," Spike turned his attention to the blond girl waiting in the doorway to the basement, "now that we've got that sorted, I think I promised my girl a reward for tonight's work." Leering at the giggling girl, he strode towards her and told the minions to not disturb them before picking her up and kicked the door shut as he ran down the stairs; growling seductively as he bit gently with blunt teeth over his mark.

The slightly startled vamps listened to the muffled noises emanating from the basement, they were all scared and confused by their sudden situation they found themselves pulled into by these powerful super-beings. However, the sounds they could hear as all of them stood still and quiet in place had them slightly aroused.

 

 By the time they reached the bottom step, Spike had somehow managed to rid them both of their offending clothing and began to make his way back to the bed as he licked and nibbled the slayer's neck and collarbone. Making sure to get all her pleasure spots he could reach with his mouth and hands as he walked backwards to the bed and pulled her with him, his callous hands kneading her flushed skin and tweaking her hard nipples, eliciting moans and breathy sighs of pleasure.

When he felt the edge of the bed behind his knees, he fell onto the cushion-y surface and pulled Buffy on top of him. Spike positioned her on his pubic bone and nudged her legs apart, urging her to straddle him. Buffy complied and sat up, her dark green eyes roaming his God like body; the taut muscles of his six-pack and biceps covered in alabaster skin, her eyes were drawn to the dusky nipples on his chest. She couldn't resist and gave in to taste them, licking the areolas lightly with her warm, pink tongue then nibbling on the hard peaks and sucking them into the moist cavern of her mouth.

Spike's hisses and deepening growls made her continue her assault further, grazing her teeth under his jaw line and rubbing his hard length against her wet cleft. After minutes of the hot slayer teasing him, Spike couldn't take it any longer and had to be inside her now. He gripped her hips and pulled her up over his cock, settling her knees on either side of his hips to let her set the pace - for now that is.

"Alright, Kitten," Spike purred up at her whilst she started to rub the tip of his dick against her dripping slit. "I'm putting you in the driver's seat this time, start whenever you're ready."

Buffy didn't need to be told twice as she gave in to need and desire and sank slowly onto his cock, watching his eyes roll back into his head and trying to ram himself inside with a tilt of his hips. But for once she could be in control - so to speak - and she wanted to take her time to find Spike's hot spots, please him more than she had already in the past two nights. When he was sheathed inside her scolding wetness, he couldn't help his babbling of praise as she began to rock with a gradually building speed.

"Unnhhh... that's it, Slayer. God!... You're so warm... so tight... want you to - bloody buggering FUCK!" Spike was rendered speechless as Buffy began to squeeze him as she lifted herself all the way up his length. With aching slowness she came up nearly all the way off his cock, the head still inside her dripping entrance, staying still til the master vampire's snarls grew with intensity and volume and the vibrations going straight to his cock all the way to her throbbing clit. 

Spike noticed how this effected the slayer and began to purr as she made her way down again, listening to her whimper at the sensation for which she craved more of. Suddenly, he sat up and took her hips in his cold, hands and shuffled back to lean against the headboard as Buffy rode him faster; gasping at the feel of his pubic bone rubbing against her aching core at this new angle. Still growling, Spike held her hips still as he began to impale himself up into her blazing warmth, building the intensity and harshness of his thrusts as he went.

Keening now, Buffy grasped Spike's muscular shoulders to gain purchase whilst he frantically pounded into her aching centre from beneath. He felt her walls starting to flutter and her cries were reaching their crescendo, indicating that she was close. Imminently, he felt his balls clench tightly and knew for sure he wouldn't be able to hold off any longer. Reaching between their writhing, sweat-slicked bodies; he tweaked her throbbing nubbin and spilled himself as Buffy's velvety walls clenched hard around his length. They screamed in ecstasy as they both came hard and fast, over and over again when Spike pinched Buffy's clit again and her passage grasped him anew and sending them both spiraling into another overwhelming orgasm. 

His vision starting to blur, Spike released her clit and allowed them both to come down from their incredible heights, rasping for unneeded air. When her breathing gradually went back to normal, he lifted her chin up to pull her into another bruising, passionate kiss only to find her starting to drift off to sleep. Smirking at her sleepy eyes, he felt elated by the fact he could wear out the best warrior he's ever faced by shagging her senseless a couple of times a day. Reluctantly, he lifted her off his semi-hard cock, suppressing a groan as he did so, and laid her down on her side next to him.

"Tired, luv?" Chuckling slightly as she struggled to stay awake. His only answer from the sedated slayer was a weak nod and a murmur. "Why don't you sleep it off, yeah?" He suggested whilst he stroked her arm lightly, not trying to give any sign that he wanted more, only meant it as a soothing gesture but Buffy misunderstood and weakly reached for his shaft; her arm feeling like a dead weight. 

 "But-" She was cut off when Spike took her hand before it reached his member, pulling it to his lips and kissed gently then laying it back down beside her.

"Shhh," Spike cradled her cheek lightly and watched her eye lids flutter, struggling to stay open. He grazed his fingers over her lids and closed them for her but he still sensed her wakefulness and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Sleep." He commanded, the claim's power pulsing through him as she could only do as he instructed and fell into a submissive slumber. Spike continued to give her instructions as she slept, knowing her subconscious was picking up every word.

"Stay down here, pet. Don't come out til I get you, and if those wankers upstairs come down here then stake 'em. They don't touch what's mine." Growling the last sentence possessively, Spike licked his marks for good measure before sitting back up and looked down at her peaceful face.

Swiftly, Spike slipped off the bed and gathered up his clothes, pulling them on except his black tee and duster; only thing he was wearing around his torso was his red over-shirt opened to show off his delicious well-defined abs and firm pecs. He took one last look at the naked slayer sleeping contently on his bed, he noticed a slight shiver beginning in her petite form and pulled the comforter up over her before strolling up the stairs. Proud at how easily he'd claimed the slayer and that she'd be willing to do whatever he wished.

He thought back to last night when he'd taken his little morsel for the very first time and smirked at how aroused the girl was before he took complete control over her. She was willing - even with the thrall - and oh-so-eager to learn as he taught her those things, took him into her hot, wet mouth, her tight-little ass and pounded her into oblivion for all she was worth.

When he came back up into the main part of the factory the minions moved away from the entrance to the basement and Spike took that they had listened into everything that went on downstairs. He shut the door soundlessly, turning the knob and locked it in place. They backed away from him and continued to not make eye-contact with the master vampire as he stalked into the room and made his way back to the table where Dalton still stood.

"Slayer's mine," Spike began in a possessive snarl, "none of you are to touch her. She belongs to me and if any of you go near her, then I promise that your deaths won't be swift. Goes same for my gem too when we find it." Spike paused and scanned the room of fully frightened vamps before finishing off with, "Got it?" The only answers were vigorous nods and meek murmurs of "yes, Master Spike" and "would never betray your wishes, sir."

Spike turned to Dalton and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to the skittish vamp as he went to the other side of the table. "See what you make of this." He instructed and the minion quickly read the notes Spike had written from the scroll.

_Mouth of hell where the treasure lies,_

_in house of dead from unseen eyes._

_North and West from shield of hell,_

_you'll find the gem and glory'll swell._  

Dalton worked through the cryptic message for a while, making sure to double check his results in his head before informing the master vampire. "I believe that the 'mouth of hell' is intended to be the Hellmouth and that -"

"I already figured that out you gormless tit!" Spike interrupted him with a menacing snarl. "I also know that 'house of dead' means a crypt and the 'North and West' part is giving us directions to where the gem is!" Losing his temper he grabbed Dalton by the lapels and pulled him across the table, shoving his face into the splintered wood of the tables surface. "Now tell me something I don't know."

The minion whimpered in fear and anguish as Spike pressed his face harder into the splinters, causing them to stick into his still open wounds from running into the claimed slayer, ripping them open afresh. Spike enjoyed the horrific sight he was making in the face of his new minions - even though he was frustrated that Dalton couldn't tell him anything new - he was glad that he had the opportunity to show them who's boss.

"L-Let me read it again," Dalton started to stutter and squeal in pain, "m-maybe I can figure out a sp-specific location." He gasped out as Spike shoved harder and the pieces of wood were forced under his skin and into the bleeding wounds. Spike roughly pulled him back up and let go, pushing him back to the scrap of paper carelessly left on the side.

"Then get started," growling, Spike pulled out more notes from his pockets and piled them in front of the snivelling vampire. "See what you can get out of those too." The master vampire left the lair swiftly and reminded the minions to not go downstairs or leave, knowing from the little display he put on would keep them in line as he made his way back to the Slayer's house to pick up a few things. Buttoning up his shirt as he went, making the effort to look presentable.

Dalton immediately went about to decipher the noted down texts before he lost his temper again and did worse than shove him into the table what starting to splinter from repeatedly having many vamps faces being shoved into the surface and their fangs scraping along the polished wood. He began to wonder why Spike was only handing him notes and not the scroll itself, surely he didn't think that he was brave or stupid enough to try and claim the gem for himself? Or maybe their was something else in the scroll he doesn't want the other minions to know?

*** To be continued ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues off from chapter 1

                           

 

 "A cloaking spell, that's just great," Xander whined sarcastically and got a hard bash on the back of his head for his troubles. "Ow!. Cordy, what was that for?! Didn't anyone tell you hard-backs hurt?" 

Rubbing the back of his head to try and soothe the rapidly building lump on his scalp, he turned to look at Cordelia ludicrously as she tried to seem innocent and failing at that.

"Thank you, Cordelia for getting Xander back to the matter at hand," Giles commented sarcastically, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve the headache starting to form. "We must try a different form of locating Spike so that we can save Buffy."

"Then how do we do that?" Cordelia asked almost absent mindlessly, focusing her energies more on the fact of Angel being available for the time being.

"Ask Willy," the small cluster of students turned their bewildered faces towards the British citizen, "he must of heard about Spike's minions, therefore is keeping track of where they are or has listened in to demon activity recently."

 "So no magic?" Willow asked in meek disappointment.

"No."

"Grumble grumble," she murmured with a pout, Oz tightened his arms around her as if supporting her in her new found hobby. Angel ,however, was becoming concerned in the red head's wrapped fascination in the magicks, he'd seen what happened to a few young girls and boys getting into the arts; once they've tasted the more potent and darker powers, they can not have enough.

Giles hadn't noticed Angel's worried expression as he went around the apartment and gathered up his weapons, handing them to the young occupants in the room. "I suggest we start tonight, I know these aren't the most reliable weapons for slaying but they're only for protection in case we come across any demons or Spike's minions if we're lucky."

 "If we're lucky?" Xander asked ludicrously as he took a water pistol full of holy water and a small, very terrible smelling bag on a necklace.

"He's most likely to gather up the more intellectual minions to help find the gem. It will make it easier to corner them and gain information as they're probably more afraid of torture than regular vamps." Giles explained whilst they made their way out of the apartment and headed for Willy's.

Angel kept his eye on the red headed teen as they walked into town and in the direction of the run down demon bar. He knew that Spike would find out what other properties the gem might have and hoped that he wouldn't think about using its unlimited power to force the witch to perform the spell. Having Buffy under his claim til he dusted was bad enough, using the gem for that particular purpose would just be catastrophic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure about this, William?" Joyce asked as she began to pack clothes into a cardboard box. "It seems a little extreme don't you think? I mean it was only last night she was... cornered once, right?" Her voice becoming meek at the thought of her daughter being stalked by rogue and abusive men twice her age nearly every night.

"Wasn't the first time," Spike replied whilst secretly fingering his slayer's lacy underwear before placing them in the box. "She told me about these few times in LA she was followed by these guys, looks like they don't appreciate their next morsel to get away so easily.

"She asked me for help, I'm not just her tutor, Joyce. I was called up to watch her, and if their were any incidents like this then she needed to be put under special protection." He paused to let this little lie he cooked up sink into the concerned and bewildered woman, hoping that she was buying it and if not then he could just use a thrall on her, make her believe the lie.

Joyce was silent for a moment and stood so still that Spike thought that she was onto him til she turned her worried eyes to him. "But why didn't she tell me?"

Spike just shrugged and gave her a knowing look. "Guess she didn't want you to be worried is all, or maybe those sadistic wankers threatened her. You can never be sure about these things."

"I guess you're right," Joyce sighed, knowing now that her daughter had been reluctant to tell her anything for the past few years. Maybe having her in safe hands away from the problem til the authorities sorted it out is better than no protection. "This might be good for her, get herself back on her feet."

Spike merely agreed as they finished packing up Buffy's stuff; clothes, shoes, daily essentials, CD's etc. Without another word they picked up the boxes and made their way downstairs, Spike had gotten to the bottom just as Joyce started to struggle with her load. He placed his box down by the door and went to catch the other Joyce had only just dropped, supernatural speed and reflexes grasped the box an inch before it toppled to the floor.

"Very good reflexes you have, William." She complimented whilst he placed the heavy load next to the others. He just shrugged as if it were an everyday occurrence and opened the front door to begin placing the Slayer's things into his car. Just before he picked up the first box, she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, wait right here." She ordered and raced back up the stairs, Spike watched her in confusion and waited til she came back with a stuffed pig. "Mr Gordo, can't have her without him."

Spike arched an eyebrow at the toy, silently asking for an explanation. "I know that she seems like an adult sometimes but she still hangs onto some bits of childhood. Say a stuffed pig perhaps, he's her favourite animal." Joyce handed the toy to Spike whilst he took in what she had said.

When being called on as the chosen one, he knew that these little girls would be forced to grow up, however, this slayer was different from the ones he's faced. She had friends, family and held sentiment for her fond memories of childhood.

He now knew that they had a bit more in common than just the darkness of their power and how equally matched they are - in more than just fighting - they lived for every moment, because every battle they faced might be their last. Each one is almost like suicide but they always pulled through, they'd never give up til they were dust in the wind - metaphorically speaking for Buffy.

Pulling himself out of his stupor he began to shift the boxes into the back of his Desoto, Joyce helping as much as she could even though he was doing a good enough job without her. His mind was still puzzling over the fact that he and this slayer were more alike than he cared to know. He placed the final box in the trunk and put the stuffed animal inside before shutting the trunk.

Spike turned to Joyce and bid her goodbye, assuring her that Buffy was safe and will let her know when she'll be able to come home - which was highly unlikely - before he hopped into the car and drove back towards the factory. He knew then that he didn't just want the Slayer as he initially planned, he wanted to give her more in life, show her everything he's seen and do more in the future but he knew that it would take an eternity.

For now he was sure about his plans after he found the gem, all he needed was a witch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow and Oz made their way out of Willy's dank and depressing demon-bar with no more information on Buffy and Spike's whereabouts than they had to begin with. The rocker wrapped an arm around the red headed witch when he saw her worried and displeased expression.

He knew that she was concerned for her best friend's well-being as she was under a very powerful master vampire's control who is widely known for killing girls like her. She kept to pleading Giles for another go at the locating spell or something similar, however, the watcher denied her requests especially to use spells that are somewhat the same but more darker and dangerous than the simple locating one.

Giles had finally began to worry about Willow's use of magic and how eager she was to use the advanced spells even though she had just started with the beginner's. She had no idea how dangerous it could be to perform such advanced magicks than their own level in Witchcraft. Many young people such as her become addicted and go to warlocks who give away free power when they've burned up way too much in just one day. The thrill they seek from performing spells, they can never have enough.

Giles turned to Angel to watch over the girl to make sure she had no intentions of using that kind of magic, not knowing that the soulful vamp had already being doing so and more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy stirred to the sound of the basement door opening, a faint voice in her head that sounded a lot like Spike echoed through her now conscious mind.

_Stay down here, pet. Don't come out til I get you, and if those wankers upstairs come down here then stake 'em. They don't touch what's mine._

She snapped her eyes open and sat up with lightening speed, she began to look around for a stake when she heard that silky, baritone voice drift around her.

"'S just me, luv," Buffy sighed and relaxed against the headboard, she turned her adoring eyes towards the smirking vampire and finally noticed four packed boxes on the makeshift couch. Spike noticed her puzzled look and came over to one of the boxes. "Thought you'd appreciate having your things here. Especially this." He produced the stuffed pig from the overly packed box.

He watched as she gasped in surprise and awe, he smiled gratefully at her own loving smile. Buffy pulled the comforter off her warm body and sauntered over to him, his genuine smile immediately faded into a mouth-watering leer and his eyes darkened with desire as he raked them over her naked body. Spike held himself in place as she approached, restraining his demon from throwing both her and himself back onto the bed. When she stood in front of him without making any attempts to hide her nudity, Spike tentatively handed her the pig and she gratefully took it, hugging it to her chest.

Eyes never leaving his, she leaned forward - mouthing her thanks before nuzzling his neck and breathing in his musky scent, learning every part of him that made his entire body sing. A sharp intake of unneeded breath emboldened her actions and she began to lick sensually over where he would have a pulse, Buffy felt his denim clad erection starting to press against her stomach and she smirked wickedly before nibbling over the spot she had just licked.

Hearing his heady moans, Buffy placed the stuffed pig out of harms way and began her expedition of learning Spike. When her hands reached to pop off his shirt's buttons, he stopped her and tentatively took her hand, leading her to the soft bed calling them. Spike sat them down on the edge of the mattress and placed his large, cool hands on her waist.

"Want to try something, pet," he explained as she looked confused at his more gentle approach. "Something we haven't done before." Spike reached up to tuck a stubborn strand behind her ear before cupping the side of her face with his palm, looking into her eyes all the way through. He hadn't tried this with anyone before, never wondered how it would feel and right now, he wanted to start exploring the new things he and Buffy had yet to discover together as he vowed to himself to show her everything and experience everything. He remembered their first time being rough and demanding but this time he wanted to try something more gentle.

This wasn't love he was feeling for this slayer, it was a feeling of being equals in every way and a feeling of possessiveness towards her. Some how this was another way to mark her as his, forever - which he was determined to make once he got the gem.

"What?" Buffy asked breathlessly, his dark blue eyes boring into hers.

"Making love." And with that, Spike lightly brushed his lips over her petal-soft ones before deepening the kiss slowly. He allowed it to gradually grow in intensity and waited til Buffy was moaning against his lips before he pulled her hands to his red, silk over-shirt. She complied to his silent request and resumed unbuttoning it and sliding the fabric down his shoulders. Whilst she went for the top button of his jeans, Spike swiftly toed off his boots then shifted slightly for Buffy to slip the denim down his legs.

He kicked them to the floor when they reached his ankles and both he and Buffy pulled away to let her breathe in heaving gulps of air before latching their lips back onto each other, caressing one another lightly with their mouths and hands. Roaming over the smooth skin and taut muscles of each person, getting to know the other more than they had the night before. Spike cradled the back of her head with one hand whilst the other stroked her back soothingly as he laid her down on the bed, he settled over her without tearing his lips away from hers.

They both felt a blazing heat rising inside themselves from this new experience, Spike trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck and over his claiming mark, smirking against her flushed skin when she shivered involuntarily at his touch. When he gave much needed attention to her neck, he nestled his head between her breasts and began tracing each areolas before descending on one pert nipple. Lightly biting and sucking it into his mouth whilst his hand mimicked his ministrations on the other neglected mound, he switched after a few minutes of slow interaction with the first milky flesh and began anew with the other one.

Listening to her soft gasps and whimpers as he carried his soft assault on her sensitive body, he felt her arms wrapping around his torso and stroked his back with tenderness whilst she parted her legs and began to rub her feet against his calves lovingly, both enjoying this new sensation. Once they became too aroused and needy to almost have no coherent thought left, Spike shifted himself and nudged his hard cock past her dripping folds, slowly edging his way inside her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles waited inside his apartment with a glass of scotch in one hand and the other aimlessly circling the rim of the bottle as he waited for the young children and master vampire to return, hopefully with news of William the Bloody's whereabouts. He feared for the worst of his slayer, trying not to think of the tortures the master vampire's performing on her, making her plead for mercy or even using the claim to convince her that she was fine when in fact she's actually being used as a vampire chew toy.

Sitting as comfortably as he could whilst these thoughts flitted his head, a knock on the door startled the eerie quiet of the apartment. The librarian trudged over and opened to find them all looking up at him with regret and extremely more worry, he ushered them in and began to ask of Spike's recent activities.

"There's been no word at Willy's," Oz stated as the rest of the gang were still boiling in their own juices of sorrow and remorse. They all piled in and sat glumly on the sofa and the edge of the coffee table, nothing good had come out of their night out and it was nearly dawn.

"We went by Buffy's house to ask Joyce if she's seen or heard anything from Buffy," Angel added sullenly, "she's been convinced that Buffy's under some sort of special protection, all her stuff's been taken. Guess Spike's planning to keep Buffy for a while." He finished with a subtle glance towards the red headed witch clutching to the boy rocker. He now knew for sure that Spike's planning to perform the spell after he gets the gem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was at least an hour when they finished up and came down from the most incredible heights they'd ever experienced, Spike laid on his back with Buffy's warm body stretched on top of him, a feline smile gracing her lips. Spike encircled her in his arms and stroked his fingers along the lines of his second mark on her back, he enjoyed the way she shivered when he grazed over the marks he made on her skin.

He was still amazed by the fact that he and the Slayer were equals in more ways than he'd even expect, both had used their titles - Vampire, Slayer - as masks to protect themselves from the world around them. Only when they were in a place they felt safe they'd let their walls down and fall into a cold exhaustion from the roles they'd played for far too long.

He'd never once thought that this hard and powerful being that's supposed to be the bane of his existence was also a young, vibrant and sensitive teenager. But when he first saw her dancing in the Bronze he immediately knew she was different, she hadn't forced herself to completely leave her youth behind, she embraced both sides - the Slayer and the girl.

Spike began to purr involuntarily as the post orgasmic bliss subsided and left him genuinely happy, the thought of this girl strong enough to be able to hold onto both parts of her life made him feel proud of her efforts. Now he knew that she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore, no slaying duties, no hiding herself from the world. She could just let go and be his. He really was sure now about his plans, if only he knew a witch.

_Maybe my little slayer knows one, I wonder._

He felt her stir against him and he looked down as her eyes fluttered open, he smiled at her sleepy eyes and watched her lips twitching up into a smile of her own. Spike tightened his hold to give her a light hug of gratitude and gave her a quick kiss before rolling over to his side and stroking her arm sensually.

"Mornin', luv," Spike purred, running his hand over little goosebumps protruding from her skin.

"The best so far," she crawled back into his side and let his scent surround her; musky, sweet and delicious.

"We've got forever to make each one better than the last."

"Huh?" Her face drifted into lazy confusion at his words, Spike brushed his hand over her cheek and watched her nuzzle her face lightly into his palm.

"Something I found out about the gem, turns out with the right spell performed by a witch you can make a human immortal. Can't be killed and lives forever, how's that sound to you, Kitten?" Spike asked, obviously knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it.

"With you? Forever? Sounds good to me." Buffy grinned deviously and circled her arm around his waist.

"Good to know, Slayer. Good to know." He gazed down at her approvingly, when suddenly something hit him."Pet, what is your actual name?" Spike asked, he never thought about calling her by her name before but since he's got her for eternity, he might as well call her by name than just nicknames.

"Buffy."

A beat.

"What kind of a name is 'Buffy'?"

"It's short for Elizabeth," she ducked her head in embarassment.

"So, you've been called Buffy since you were born then?" Spike chuckled ludicrously. "Why didn't they just call you Beth or Liz?"

"I guess Buffy suited me better."

Spike kept his eyes on the reddening slayer, never had he thought that she could be anymore different from any slayer he had faced until now. He tipped her chin up to meet her eyes and said truthfully.

"It does, Buffy. It does." He watched her smile adoringly at him and he smiled in return til he heard a noise from upstairs.

Spike tilted his head to listen to something upstairs, he sighed in exasperation and brought the comforter over Buffy's body as best he could when he heard the basement door open. "Thought I told you not to disturb us." He growled at the skittish Dalton now standing at the bottom step of the long staircase.

"It's important," quickly said as he was frightened by both menacing glares from the master vampire and Slayer, more afraid of the Slayer than Spike. "We've found out where the gem is located." Dalton felt rather relieved at Spike's reaction to the news as his glare turned into a pleased grin, Buffy mimicking without notice. "The riddle indicates that it is housed in a lost crypt, North-West from the shield which keeps the Hellmouth closed."

"So what makes this crypt lost? How can you lose a crypt?" Spike asked aimlessly as he pulled Buffy into him a bit more, trying to concentrate on both Dalton's findings and keeping Buffy's body covered from the minion's eyes, not wanting him to have a look at what's his.

Dalton hastened to explain as he didn't want a repeat of last night with the table. "There was an earthquake a few centuries back and the crypt sunk beneath the ground, so we'll have to do a bit of tunneling to get the gem."

"Right," Spike managed to pull Buffy's limp form back over on top of his cold, hard one whilst listening to Dalton's explanations, "then have everyone ready to leave at sunset. We've got a gem to collect."

*** To be Continued ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from chapter 2

                              

 

 

It had been nearly a week since the last time they saw Buffy, they'd searched every possible hiding place in Sunnydale and still there was no trace to be found. Angel had come across their original hiding place in the factory two days ago, the only evidence of their presence were the strong scents of Buffy and his grandchilde in the basement and a faint trace of slayer's blood. His eyes weld up and his teeth clenched tightly at the thought of Buffy being touched or used that way by Spike or anyone, he always dreamt that they were forever, but the longer they took to find them the chance of Buffy being lost to Spike's ways was growing immensely.

Doing his best to keep an eye on Willow, he'd seen no sign that Spike had approached the young witch and had come to a conclusion that he had not found the gem yet. Relieved by that fact, he kept up his search for the blond duo prowling the streets of the Hellmouth even though it made him even more anxious.

He'd went by Willy's every evening for any info on Spike or his minions, hoping to get a pin-point on where they are but no luck was given. No matter how threatening he was or how menacing, the sleazy bartender never had any bead on them since the night Buffy first disappeared with Spike.

He decided to make it easier on himself, instead of searching and letting himself worry even more about Buffy in the process, he kept up his guard on Willow. If he couldn't save Buffy from the peroxided pest, then maybe he could save Willow from going overboard with the spells.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike looked down at the blueprints of the tunnel's system, all the minions had been put to work on smashing through the dirt walls and concrete to where the maps and the scroll's riddles guided them towards the master vampire's new gem. With his arms crossed over his chest, he consulted with the engineer of the group.

"It's definitely the crypt, right? I'm not keen on tunneling into someone's septic tank." Spike had become irritated that it had taken them nearly a week to get this close and they could've done it by the next day if he hadn't had to dust three minions when they tried to take a peek at Buffy's parts.

"It's the crypt," Brian responded with more certainty than he felt, he pointed out the printed results of the radar scans he took earlier. "The radar soundings are clear. The walls are thinnest here at the bottom... We'll have to tunnel underneath. More work but I'm sure-"

Losing his patience when he felt the minion's uncertainty of the location, Spike clasped his hand behind Brian's neck and slammed him down into the table, squeezing his throat as he did so. "You better be more than sure, mate. 'Cause I'd hate to have to hurt you." Saying the last bit sarcastically.

"I swear, I swear." The minion's voice strangled and gurgled as Spike kept his head and neck firmly pinned into the table.

"Spikie." Spike was startled by the sweet false innocence in her voice, he turned to find Buffy in the entrance to the tunnel with a struggling, whimpering girl held tightly within her grasp. 

He smirked at his slayer approvingly and let go of the squirming vampire, strolling up to Buffy and the frightened girl. "Nice catch, Kitten. D' you remember to bring some for the others?" Spike asked as he stroked her free arm possessively, he looked in the direction to where her head tilted towards, a pile of unconscious high school students round the corner of the entrance. "Good girl." He then turned his head towards the rest of the tunnel where the minions continued to work. "Feeding time, fellas. And lets remember to share people, don't wanna thin the herd now that we're so bloody close."

Whilst the other vampires mindlessly crawled over one another to gain access to the warm flowing blood in the dazed teenagers, Spike turned his attention to his little morsel still clutching at the crying blond. "You made sure none of the scoobies had seen you, pet?" He asked cautiously, hoping that every time he sends her out to get food for him and the minions that her gang of do-gooders don't spot her on her outings. He'd already bought her food to last for a few weeks - possibly a month by how much she actually eats, becoming afraid that she might waste away if she didn't eat more than a sandwich a day.

Buffy shook her head. "I've found out from Willy that they mostly hang out at Giles' now, their planning to stop you from getting the gem." She stifled a giggle at the thought of them trying to stop him, if she was evenly matched with him then there was no way the gang could possibly pose as a threat - maybe Angel.

Spike nodded his acceptance and turned to the whimpering girl. "So, who's this then?" He asked as Buffy always brought him girls that had annoyed her back before he put the claim on her.

"Harmony... something, I think you'll enjoy snacking on her. Always filled herself up on sweet things." She whispered seductively in his ear, making his cock stand to attention. God, did he love it when she talked like that. Spike was pleased that he'd let her get to know what got his motor running - although just seeing her in the tight and revealing clothes she was wearing would have done it justice.

Controlling himself, he took the now un-resisting blond as she accepted her fate and he made quick of sinking his fangs into her tender flesh. His demon eyes never leaving Buffy's emerald ones as he drank greedily, he watched her eyes darken and licked her suddenly dry lips eagerly, he could smell her arousal; strong and intoxicating as it curled off her like smoke. The way she got easily aroused at the sight of him feeding made him harden painfully in return. At first, when she had to go out and find him and the minions some bodies to eat, he wondered why it made her so hot. It then dawned on him that she loved the feel of his fangs in her neck, the pull on her blood building the heat and tension inside her, building and building until she screamed in ecstasy.

Quickly, he drank down the last of the screeching girl to satisfy the demon for now and without warning, caught Buffy around the waist and dropped his face into the crook of her neck and letting his face transform back to its human features, licking his mark teasingly that he knew made her shiver with anticipation. She moaned at the feel of his blunt human teeth scraping down the side of her neck.

"Something you want, pet?" He chuckled lightly at her needy tone, feeling her nod her head slightly in answer to his question. "You want my fangs inside you, don't you? You've missed them since the first time, yeah?" Buffy whimpered at the memory of their first time, when he claimed her and his fangs clutching her throat as she went over the edge. She could feel her pussy clench tightly in the neediness of his vampiric features.

"Can tell how much you want them, luv. Wanna ram my fingers inside your tight cunt while I bite into my mark again, wanna hear you scream my name." She felt said fingers brushing up under her skirt and along her inner thighs, getting closer to her aching core. His teeth continuing to bite gently down her neck and his cool breath blew over where he bit down harder, teasing her into oblivion.

"Spike, I-I want you." She finally breathed out, hearing her become so breathless and needy for him made his cock throb against her stomach, but before he could even pull Buffy into their little makeshift bedroom, Dalton came running in from the tunnel behind them. He stopped abruptly as the master vampire snarled at him menacingly whilst the Slayer stared daggers at him for interrupting yet another of their couplings.

"What the bleedin' hell is it now?" Spike turned to the skittish minion with his vampire mien to the fore, the intellectual minion saw the looks on the blond couple's faces and realized what he had just barged into. Briefly losing his ability to speak, he relied on his shaking hand to point down towards the tunnel he had emerged from. Spike sighed in exasperation, letting his demonic visage fade and began to make his way down the dark archway, pulling Buffy with him. "This better be good."

Once they reached the dead end, they found an excited Brian staring straight up at the slightly crumbling ceiling, he was literally bouncing on the balls of his feet. "It's here! I knew it was here!" He exclaimed as he sensed them approach him from behind, he turned to find a befuddled Spike and Buffy searching for the source of his excitement til their gazes fell upon the concrete surface peering from the dirt ceiling which had been uncovered by the busy minions.

Spike smirked approvingly at the discovery and nodded in appreciation towards the nervous vampires, they all sighed in relief at his look and sagged in exhaustion. "We're close now, no one leaves the lair 'til we're in. Don't want the gang of do-gooders tracking anyone to the tunnels. And that means you too, pet, you're an indoor kitty now." He turned to the smirking slayer beside him and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest and giving her ear a little nibble. "Now, why don't you go get some rest while we finish getting the gem, luv. I'll be there to continue what we started once I've got our little treasure." He whispered huskily in her ear, grazing his blunt teeth over his mark again before nudging her back towards the dark tunnel and giving her butt a little pat.

Buffy obediently complied to his wishes and sauntered down through the cavern to the main area of the underground lair, swaying her hips a little more than usual to give him a small preview of what would be waiting for him. She walked down the small tunnel to the dimly-lit alcove where they made their bedroom, stripping to her underwear before crawling under the covers and onto the soft mattress, drifting off almost instantly when her head hit the pillows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow sat at her desk and typed away on her computer for any suspicious behaviour going on in Sunnydale that might indicate where her best friend was being held captive by the blond master vampire, alas only reports of missing students from their high school was all she found. And a recent file popping up on the screen of Cordelia's former girl pal Harmony had been archived as one of the many listed missing students, also Willow vaguely noticed that about half of the missing students were ones of which she and Buffy discussed at least once or twice. She remembered how they'd go on about how annoying they were and how mean they all treated Buffy when she first turned up at the high school.

Unfortunately, this was not the connection she was looking for, even yet any use to help find the young slayer, so Willow eventually logged off the computer and turned off her desk lamp. Walking over towards her comforting bed and falling face down into the warm covers, she wasn't tired just emotionally and mentally drained, so instead of snuggling under the comforter she pulled a large book from under her pillow. She flicked through the pages til she came upon a passage that caught her interest, reading the words aloud, a faint light began to form around her. Enveloping her in its soothing and calming energy, she felt it relaxing her entire being, physically and spiritually. 

Once the incantation ended, Willow felt more at peace and sedated after casting her first tranquility spell, she now could fall into the sweet slumber she had longed for for days. Slipping the book back under her pillow, she finally pulled the comforter over her tired body and closed her eyes to allow herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Never noticing the worried figure outside her window, who witnessed her little enchantment and began to come up with any ideas he could think of to help keep her distracted and off the magic for as long as was possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laying down on a piece of scaffolding, Spike held the heavy piece of machinery over his body as he made work on the stubborn concrete separating him from the gem he so desired. Too determined to retrieve the powerful gem, he didn't mind the bits of rock and hard cement falling loose and onto him. However, he did remove the mask and brush off the debris to check his progress on creating an entrance to the crypt.

He'd been working late into the night and just when he was debating to stop and take a quick brake, a medium sized hole had been made in the spot where he'd been working on. A grin curved his lips and he began to make quick work of making the hole big enough for him to fit through. It only took him a few minutes til he was sure that he could enter the crypt easily, he then put down the drill and went to pick up a lantern when he noticed Buffy emerging from the tunnel.

"'llo, Buffy." Spike left the lantern and sauntered over to her, pulling her willing body into his steel arms and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. "Thought I told you to get some rest, pet?" He asked whilst he left moist, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and over his mark.

Buffy struggled to hang on to any coherent thought as she shivered against his touch, she felt herself become hot whilst being enveloped in his cool embrace. The sensual licking of her neck was very distracting that she forgot his question and became submersed in the sensation, the sharp nip at her ear brought her back to reality.

"Didn't answer my question, Slayer." Spike chuckled lightly when he scented her arousal. "Why aren't resting?"

"I-I'm all rested up. I wanted to know if you got into the crypt yet." She breathed, still trying to hang on to her ability to speak as he kept up his assault on her neck.

Spike stopped his ministrations and tilted his head towards the newly made entrance to the crypt above them. "Just got it open, how about we go get it, yeah?"

He didn't wait for her to answer, he instantly went for the lantern again and jumped up on to the scaffolding and climbed through the dark hole, Buffy followed him and when she went to grab the edge of the entrance; she felt a strong hand grip her wrist and pulled her through. Buffy's eyes adjusted slightly to the faintly lit crypt; the only source of light was the lantern.

Once her eyes focused in the darkness, she began to see piles of coins, gems and all sorts of treasure scattered around the untouched room. In the middle laid a sarcophagus with a skeletal form of a deceased demon, a large pendant with a green gem embedded in the centre hung lazily around it's neck. Spike made his way to the body and lightly cradled the pendant in his hand.

"It's real." He breathed as he took in the sight; the very gem what makes the bearer unkillable and can make a human immortal if performed with the right spell. He felt Buffy stroll around the room admiring the glittering jewels and coins, taking in the sight of the priceless golden antiques. "Take what you want, Kitten. Get some dosh out of these, and then the day is ours." He thought about how much money all this treasure was worth and began to plan buying more things for himself and his slayer - even though he much preferred to kill the clerks as he did so when he went to get Buffy's food and the naughty little toys he enjoyed using on her.

Buffy went around picking up and trying on gold linked necklaces and bracelets, she spotted a reasonably-sized velvety bag and stuffed the jewels she carefully chosen inside, slipping in some coins as Spike instructed. Spike gazed at the gem momentarily til he gripped it tightly and yanked, the chain cutting through the rotted demon's neck. Buffy turned her head at the crunching sound the spine made as it gave way to Spike's pull, she watched him loop the chain around his own neck and let the pendant rest low against his chest. He closed his eyes and raised his hands slightly to feel the power of the gem pulse into him.

Nothing.

He shrugged his shoulders for a bit then waited again.

Still nothing.

Spike looked down at the gem, he fully expected it to emanate power or glow or something but nothing happened. He turned to Buffy and they both shared a puzzled look before he went over to the table next to Buffy and reached for the golden cross laying aimlessly among a pile of coins. He quickly snatched his hand back as the holy symbol burned his skin, he growled in frustration and threw the useless pendant to the other side of the room.

"Spike?" Buffy asked meekly, she was confused why the gem didn't work. After all this time and effort they came for a useless decoy of a gem.

"Wasn't the soddin' gem!" Spike exclaimed, he saw the startled flinch from Buffy and calmed down slightly. "Sorry, pet. We came all this way for nothing but priceless jewels and not one of them is the gem we were after." He slumped against the table as he tried to think through what they discovered; a crypt that held nothing but gold coins and diamonds and what not still became disappointing as it didn't hold the precise gem that would make him unkillable.

"Maybe it was just a decoy, just to make you think it isn't real. It could be any of these other gems, we just need to keep searching." Buffy tried to helpfully suggest, hoping that it didn't sound stupid.

Spike turned to look at the Slayer blushing prettily, he immediately knew why she blushed at her comment. He wondered why she thought it was a stupid idea, actually he wondered why he didn't think of it earlier. But why was she thinking that it was dumb? Had the Watchers put her down whenever she had an idea?

_Ungrateful Council of Wankers. Don't appreciate what they have._

"You think so, luv?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." Buffy's face reddened even more as she found Spike going along with her idea. Spike saw her uncertainty with the suggestion, and he silently vowed to teach that Council of Watchers a thing or two about putting a Slayer down.

"It is a good idea, Buffy. Don't let yourself think it isn't." He cupped her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb reassuringly. She nuzzled into his palm when she felt his consideration, Spike grinned at Buffy's elated expression from his actions. "Lets get to work, yeah?" They both went through the piles of jewels, trying every one they found only to have Spike burn his skin and growling in frustration and pain at the scolding cross.

They had gone through nearly every gem in every pile when they came across a small ring; gold coated and a green dull looking gem embedded into it, the fine gold twisting over it in a delicate pattern holding it in snugly. Spike slipped the ring on and cautiously reached for the cross once again, fully expecting the scolding burn.

He didn't feel it.

Spike gripped the glistening cross tightly, not feeling or smelling burned flesh and no signs of smoke emanating from his fist. He looked up at the surprised slayer til both their mouths curved into approving smiles, this was the very gem they were looking for.

The Gem of Amara.

*** To be Continued ***


	4. Chapter 4

                          

 

They had gone through nearly every gem in every pile when they came across a small ring; gold coated and a green dull looking gem embedded into it, the fine gold twisting over it in a delicate pattern holding it in snugly. Spike slipped the ring on and cautiously reached for the cross once again, fully expecting the scolding burn.

He didn't feel it.

Spike gripped the glistening cross tightly, not feeling or smelling burned flesh and no signs of smoke emanating from his fist. He looked up at the surprised slayer til both their mouths curved into approving smiles, this was the very gem they were looking for.

The Gem of Amara.

"This is it!" Spike exclaimed, finally he had succeeded in finding the once fabled gem - with help from Buffy of course. The gem that will now make him and his Slayer unkillable, he generally couldn't wait to have her for eternity. He looked to the grinning girl and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush up against him. "Why don't we go play outside?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Giles' apartment, the gang still pin pointing on several maps of Sunnydale to find the bleached menace and keeping track of where they already searched. After a while Oz eventually got bored and found Giles' collection of albums, getting extremely interested in the fine selection.

"Okay, I'm either borrowing all your albums or I'm moving in." Oz mentioned as he glossed over every record he found.

"Oz, there are more important things than records right now." Giles answered not looking up as he did so, still jotting down every location each scoobie member had searched.

"More important than this one?" He held up a Velvet Underground album to show him and the rest of the gang the record he specifically wanted.

Giles finally looked up at this, seeing the album produced from the tattered cardboard box and his face showed some sort of longing for the record. "Yes, well, I suppose an argument could be made..."

Whilst the two conversed over the dusty albums, Xander moved piles of boxes out of the way to find a book for Angel when he noticed an old time-y television set tucked into the corner of the room. "Whoa. Giles has a TV." He turned to the others whom were aimlessly sprawled around the room. "Everybody look. Giles has a TV! He's shallow like us!" He announced, pushing away the boxes to allow them a good look at the small set.

"Gotta admit, a little disappointed." Oz commented from his position next to the box of records.

"I'm - It's not -" Giles stuttered as Xander reached around the TV to put the plug back in and Willow strode up towards the dark-haired boy.

"Maybe it doesn't work. It's like art." Willow added as she didn't expect the Watcher to live in the modern age.

Xander snapped the plug back in its socket and turned it on. It works.

The news channel immediately came on and all eyes went to the librarian.

"I - Public television!" He tried to exclaim innocently but they all looked at him disbelievingly. "Look, everyone, we have vital work to do. Television isn't going to help us now." Even as he said this the news reporter started going on about collapsed tunneling beneath Sunnydale, a helicopter video of a muddy sinkhole with a roadway partially collapsed into it shown on the screen.

"- around noon today in Brookside Park. Officials attributed the formation of the sinkhole to unexplained weakening of the topsoil support nearby. City work crews deny that any tunneling has been done in the area..."

At that point everyone had the same idea on who was behind this.

"Spike... Xander, Willow, Oz go and follow where the tunnels lead and find Buffy. Angel and Cordelia come with me to the school for more weapons, Xander when you find them call us. We're taking Spike out today." Giles instructed, standing up and reaching for his jacket when Angel made a very throaty 'ahem'.

"Um, Giles I'm afraid I'm not much help since it's light out. I can't go out with the sun up." Angel hated that he now couldn't do anything when they just found out where his beloved slayer is holed up with the peroxided menace. The crucial moment of finding the location of the blond couple and he couldn't do anything, couldn't keep Willow away from him and couldn't be there to hold Buffy again when the gang of humans dusted his grandchilde.

Couldn't reassure her that the nightmare was over, never to have Spike holding a degrading control over her, but that wouldn't happen because he was imprisoned inside and away from the scorching sun.

"Right, Angel you'll have to stay here and await for our return." Giles suggested as he slipped into his tweed jacket. Angel sulked and slunk back into the shadows whilst he watched the group leave the apartment, he hoped that they would be able to stake Spike and free Buffy. Only himself and the Slayer were a match for Spike, if they were to defeat the master vampire then they better bring the big guns.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking care, the three teens stepped towards the gaping sinkhole in the street, hoping that the dirt beneath their feet doesn't collapse and engulf them in the mud and earth. They managed to get to the site easily as Sunnydale's finest hardly ever took precautions for these situations, before they met the young slayer they had always thought it was careless but for about a year they had become grateful for these opportunities to slip in and help Buffy out.

They were so used to having her around and explaining most of the situation or plan that they now felt lost or bewildered by the fact they were the ones saving the day, she was the damsel and they had become the rescuers.

It was frightening.

"So, how exactly are we supposed to find them without getting caught or trapped?" Xander asked as he looked down into the crevice, seeing nothing but inky darkness. He was almost certain that as soon as they jumped down they would be stuck in this dark labyrinth and easily get cornered by Spike's minions, or worse Spike himself.

"I guess stick to the shadows is out of the question when the entire tunnel is a shadow itself." Oz tried to sarcastically answer.

Xander turned to face Oz and to tell him that this wasn't the time to joke when he was stunned into silence. His face gaze way to horror and fear by the sight behind the teen rocker, he tried to stutter out a warning to the rest of them but none never sounded. The confused couple turned to see what he was staring at only to find a fist connecting to Oz's jaw, on the other end was the leather-clad master vampire himself.

"Sorry, mate. I need to borrow the little girl." Spike turned to Willow as she pulled Oz up to his feet and half dragged him backwards away from the ditch. "You don't mind, do you?" He wasn't really looking for an answer when he sauntered over to them, Oz produced a cross from his pocket and held it up in front of them to fend off the advancing vampire. Spike, however, was unaffected by the carved piece of wood and flicked it out of the boy's hand easily. He reached for the whimpering Willow and suddenly stopped in mid-stride when Xander took the moment of distraction to pierce a stake into his unbeating heart.

They all looked down to where the wood protruded out from his chest, the teens' relieved smiles turned into frightened gapes when instead of turning into dust, Spike grinned at them and yanked it out without a flinch of pain. "Nice try, whelp. Gotta do better than that." He sneered, then suddenly grabbing a fistful of Xander's Hawaiian shirt and through him backwards, watching gleefully as he skidded across the ground and over the edge of the dark cavern. Not worried at all about the fact that he managed to grip the side to keep from falling in, his attention too drawn on the little, red headed witch.

He stalked back to them and evaded Oz's attempt to tackle him, swooping Willow up and dropping into the nearest manhole without a minute to take a break and taunt them.

Oz looked back and forth between the manhole which Spike just carried Willow through and to where Xander was struggling to keep from falling in the deep, dark ditch, debating whether to go after Spike or save Xander the fall. Knowing that the bleached pest now had the gem, he was no use against him and dove to grab Xander's slipping hand using all of his strength and will to pull him up out of harms way.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they tumbled onto the dusty surface of the solid ground around the gaping hole. Their relief was short lived when they realized the predicament that Spike had the gem and now Willow as a captive along with Buffy.

"This isn't good." Xander commented in the panicked silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike had flung Willow over his shoulder once he began to walk in the direction of his new lair, he and Buffy had found the crypt when they went in search of Willow and had discovered a lower level to use as the bedroom with an entrance to the tunnels. Even though he can easily walk in the glistening sunlight now, he still didn't want the Slayer's scooby gang to go looking for them. The lair was only temporary as he wanted to travel the globe once again with his new morsel, but it would still be their home in Sunnydale whenever they felt like coming back.

He heard a whispered incantation beginning to emanate from the red-headed witch and he reached round to cover her mouth before she finished, not wanting any fiascoes when his plan was nearly complete. Just one last thing to do then the world is his to take, and maybe he might take over the Hellmouth now that Buffy was his to control, a slayer's help to take over the Hellmouth. He could almost see it, the Hellmouth his to control with the Slayer at his side as he watched the bloodshed and carnage at their feet.

Spike strode into the crypt's lower level to find Buffy gathering up the spell's ingredients on the bed, she sensed his presence and turned towards him, giving him a dazzling smile when she saw that he brought Willow with him. Still holding the no-longer-struggling girl, he sauntered over to Buffy and gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips before he settled Willow back onto her feet.

As soon as she felt the ground beneath her feet once more, she tried to shove Spike away and leg it out of there, but he was too strong to move and he easily caught her wrists and held her gaze steadily. She instantly remembered that Spike had a thrall when she felt her body begin to turn into jello and she tried to tear her eyes away from his, but the soft touch to her chin dissolved her will to move completely.

Spike smirked when she abruptly stopped struggling and continued to gaze into his sapphire, blue eyes; he felt her resolve being stripped away as did Buffy's when he first did this. Her eyes began to droop and turning blank as she gave herself up to the relaxation of his empowering thrall, he could see just a little bit of her will still stubbornly wedged inside and refusing to give in; he decided to remedy that immediately.

"Let go."

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles got an urgent call from Xander and Oz just as soon as he and Cordelia arrived at the abandoned school, telling them to meet back at the apartment. He didn't know what to expect when he made his way back, they might of found Buffy and brought her back, or that their lead on their location was a complete bust. He really didn't expect what they had told him.

Giles sat in his recliner as he worked through the shock at the information he was just given by the two teenagers, Spike had the gem and now not only has he claimed Buffy, he has taken Willow. Immediately he thought Spike wanted Willow the same reason he wanted Buffy and before he could comment on the situation they were now facing, Angel let out a loud, anguished groan. All eyes turned to the master vampire, each one confused and somewhat sympathetic even though they had no idea if he developed a relationship with the girl.

"Angel? What is it?" Cordelia finally asked whilst the others continued to stare. Angel lifted his head from his hands and they saw the sorrow and grief in his eyes, the look he gave them didn't ease their worries.

"Spike's planning to force Willow to do a spell." He tried to answer but the waver in his voice gave way to the fear he felt to the situation.

"What kind of spell?" Giles asked, his concern for Willow was more than visible to the others, Oz too became distressed for his red-headed witch, who knows what horrific and horrifying spell he planned for her to perform.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The now enthralled Willow began preparing for the spell, creating a delicate symbol on the dirt floor with chalk and carefully placing a small bowl of tiny, green crystals in the centre. Spike smirked approvingly at the progress underway, lightly caressing the gem as he waited for the spell to be ready, waiting for the moment that would change the world forever. The immortality of a Slayer - and said one under his claim - would shape the world into the image he now envisioned, streets and cities running red with blood, the Hellmouth constructed to his purposes and Buffy at his side.

It was really the most magnificent vision he dreamed up, and hopefully will soon become a reality for all to see. Buffy sat on the bed as she watched the spell preparations almost ready for them and toyed with the sleeve of Spike's red over-shirt, becoming anxious to get it over with and 'play' in the sun with Spike. He scented her arousal still lingering from just before they entered the crypt, it had been far too long since the minions interrupted every moment they had together, five days of no relief for either of one of the blond duo was really getting to them.

Spike was already contemplating to slip his hand under Buffy's skirt and guide her own hand to his zip when Willow mindlessly announced that the spell was finally ready. He groaned in sexual frustration and sat in the circle as instructed by the parchment, Buffy doing the same sitting opposite him. Spike slipped the ring off and placed it in the palms of his hands and held them over the crystals, Buffy placed her hands underneath and felt a slight tingle shooting through her body, feeling the ring react to the crystals against Spike's cold, large hands.

Willow lit the several blood-red candles circling the symbol beneath them and began to trace the outline with her footsteps, unconsciously reciting the spell.

"Oh, Amara. Facem apel la tine, auzi cererea noastră. Utilizați bijuterie cel mai puternic, energie nelimitată și magie. Creați un copil nemuritor de Buffy Anne Summers. Să nici un rău vină la ei, să nu-i timp de vârstă, da-i un organism care se simte nici o durere, că nu moare. Imortaliza, praf sa fie."

_Translation_

_Oh, Amara. We call on thee, hear our request. Use your most powerful gem, unlimited energy and magic. Create an immortal child of Buffy Anne Summers. Let no harm_ _come to her, let no time age her, give her a body that feels no pain, that does not die. Immortalize, so mote it be._

The crystals hummed soothingly and a green light emerged from within the gem, its glow intensified and flowed from Spike's palms into Buffy, enveloping her in the warmth and power of the gem's magic and energy. Spike watched in awe and amazement as Buffy moaned and closed her eyes at the sensations thriving within her, she felt her body being encased inside a warm, soft cocoon; creating a protective skin.

And sooner than expected, the glow dimmed rapidly and the warm tingle flowing through Buffy stopped abruptly, the air was knocked out of her lungs and she collapsed forwards. Spike caught her in his arms instantly, he worried over her, feeling that the spell wasn't performed properly but sighed in relief when he heard her steady breathing and strong heartbeat. He gathered her limp body up in his lap and looked to Willow, still blank and mindless but now standing still and stared straight at Spike, no expression showed on her face.

"Well?" Spike asked anxiously, hoping that the spell still did its chore and hadn't harmed Buffy in any way he hadn't noticed yet.

"It is done." She replied.

"You're sure?"

Willow merely nodded at his question and stayed in place unless told otherwise. Spike wanted to be sure that the spell had done its job, so he reached over towards the foot of the bed and produced a slender knife from the bag laying aimlessly on the floor. He held it securely and looked down at the unconscious slayer in his lap, sleeping soundlessly and unaware of anything around her. Lifting an arm tenderly, he placed the blade on her forearm and with a "sorry, luv" he made a small slice in the flesh, watching blood seep through the tiny and delicate wound. He was about to sigh in disappointment til the cut healed in a matter of seconds, closing quickly and swiftly. He made another cut to be sure - more shallow this time - and again it healed instantly.

Letting out an unneeded breath he had no idea he was holding, he swooped Buffy into his arms and carried her to the bed, settling her body onto the soft mattress. He brushed a stubborn strand off her face before turning back to Willow who still stared blankly at him. Spike held her gaze and instructed her to go back to the gang of do-gooders and once there, to forget what happened and come out of thrall. Doing as she was told, Willow left the lair quietly, leaving Spike with his newly immortalized slayer. He made his way back over to the bed and stood beside it, waiting for her to wake up from her spell induced sleep.

Buffy shifted slightly when Spike came back to her side, groaning as she came back to wakefulness. She was greeted with a smirking mouth and bright, blue eyes when she finally opened her eyes, she smiled back at him before he covered her soft lips with his own. And too soon, he pulled away and continued to grin at both the spell working and her neediness for him.

"Did it work?" Buffy asked breathlessly.

"It did, pet." Spike answered, crawling onto the bed and hovered over her still limp body. "You're mine, forever." He growled possessively as he licked his marks on her neck, she shivered uncontrollably when he reinstated his claim on her, setting her ablaze once again.

"Yours, Spike." She answered obediently, letting him take his full control and possession of her. "Yours forever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later at Giles's apartment, Willow had returned safely and was wrapped in a flimsy blanket, trying her best to answer the gang's questions on where Spike was located and what happened to her whilst she was there. But the memories were so foggy and the more she tried to remember, the more foggy her mind was; they eventually gave up when a headache overcame her poor head.

Angel knew that Spike had succeeded, he knew it was a thrall that caused the memory lost and now Buffy was forever under Spike's claim; forever his. His eyes welling up at the thought, he turned and left the apartment ignoring the astonished humans as he went by. There was nothing for him here now, Buffy was gone and the others wouldn't need him any longer, maybe it was time to leave and become his own hero, find his own redemption; in LA.

If only had the will to leave.

When the master vampire left, everyone became uncharacteristically quiet, all of them deep in thought. The teenagers had given up on trying to save Buffy as they now knew it was far too late for that, Spike won and the Slayer was the one they lost. Giles, however, still kept his thoughts optimistic and turned his attention to his collection of spells. He roamed through each title of each volume til he came upon a book on vampire claims, he frantically flipped through the pages and his eyes fell upon a spell he was sure to get Buffy back.

Even though she was now immortal, still he was certain that this would free her from him, for good.

End of part 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV series or characters. Belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.


End file.
